1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to open top hopper cars having bottom side discharge openings and doors therefor. More specifically it relates to a locking arrangement for side discharge doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,800,161, Apr. 7, 1931; 2,970,551, Feb. 7, 1961; 3,121,405, Feb. 18, 1964; 3,667,791, June 6, 1972; and 3,667,793, June 6, 1972.